magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 2015.08.13
It's time again for another update! This time to give players more resources to develop more hero lineups, we've lowered the cost of training heroes and limited equipment enhancing to Lv 8. To give players more ways to get gold, every weekend there will be gold treasure chest events that you can while away your weekends with. On the hero side, the majority of heroes got some great adjustments, particularly one unprecedented change for Little Red. If you wanna know more, keep reading! Game Systems 1. To lower the cost of training heroes, we’ve capped equipment enhancing to Lv 8. Any surplus enhancing materials will be refunded to players at this time. 2. Rally Attack Changes: To encourage the use of the esteemed Rally Attack system, we’ve removed the healing spring cost for all participants in a rally (not including World Map Wild Monster rally attacks). If an enemy target puts up a Peace Shield or relocates while the rally is on the march, the marching heroes will turn back on the spot. 3. A weekly gold treasure chest event is going online, adding even more ways to get gold. 4. Added 7-Day events for newly registered characters to help you more easily and effectively get past the new player stage. 5. To avoid players’ Facebook homepages from getting filled up with shares, we added a Facebook share limit. Hero Adjustments: 1. Epic Change. Added an enemy energy debuff mechanism to Little Red’s 3rd skill. We have always been thinking about how to ensure every hero have his or her use in the game, and what we’ve noticed recently is that some mainstream heroes seem to be lacking a hero that can control them. So we gave Little Red this mechanism allowing her to reduce the energy of enemy units. Perhaps you can use her to deal with those heroes with particularly powerful ultimates. Of course, we’re also in the process of creating some new heroes to team up with her more perfectly, and everyone will probably get a chance to meet them in the coming weeks after this update. 2. Fixed the lifesteal percentage of Armstrong’s Gun Currently Armstrong’s Gun puts the heroes that have it on a whole other level, and this was our reason for keeping it like it is all this time. But after some serious discussion, we think that a hero’s particular strengths should stem from the heroes themselves and not from a piece of equipment. As of now, the effect that Armstrong’s Gun has is over the top. So we’ve adjusted its lifesteal percentage. Of course, we’ll continue to monitor the heroes that are affected by this, and if necessary, we’ll strengthen them by buffing the heroes themselves. 3. Changed the way that Baggins’ bomb gets set off. It now floats towards the enemy. Our original intention for Baggins was to defend against enemies rushing into his team’s formation, but his trap doesn’t necessarily get put in the path of incoming enemies, so we’ve decided to add this new mechanism to his trap, so that when it detects an enemy in the area, it will float over towards them. Of course, we will continue to observe this effect, and rest assured that we won’t abandon Baggins. After all, he’s so cute 4. Thanos’ ultimate has small-range AoE. AoE increased from 150 to 180. Bind time raised from 2 to 3 seconds. We gave Thanos a full-body makeover and gave him a new ultimate special effect to go with it. The buffs to these two skills were made to some extent to compensate for the nerf to Armstrong’s Gun. 5. 800 Widened Karna’s ultimate from 180 to 200. Decreased length from 1000 to 800. Originally Karna’s ultimate was able to hit some enemies that were off-screen, but this isn’t really useful. So we gave her a bit more width and shortened her ultimate’s length a suitable amount. P.S. We updated Karna’s animation too. 6. Sped up Bibo’s bullet speed and changed the special effect animation. We updated Bibo’s animation and sped up his projectile a bit. 7. Pulan’s Icy Path freeze time shortened from 3s to 2s. he main purpose of Pulan’s Icy Path skill is to change the default formation of a team, so with this in mind, the control effect from this skill is a tad long. That’s why we made this adjustment. 8. Changed the appearance of Emily’s bear. 9. Change the layout of Watson’s bombs. Now Watson’s bombs will only get stepped on if the enemy walks forward, so we want to introduce a little randomness while at the same time ensuring that he definitely does some damage. So we’ve slightly altered the arrangement of the bombs. Improvements: 1. Made scrolling left and right in the VIP pages better. 2. You can minimize the chat box on the World Map all the way. 3. Adjusted Crystal Dungeon sweep times to a max of 15 seconds. 4. Alliance Name Card Improvement - Now when you tap on a card in Alliance you can clearly see that player’s contribution and recent Team Raid status. 5. The clock on top of the chat box on the main page now displays world time instead of local time. 6. Updated the effects in the events main page. 7. Improved the battle playback experience for Alliance War. 8. Crystal Dungeon: adjusted the control mechanism for releasing monsters. Source * http://f.elex.com/threads/14937-Update-Highlights-2015-08-13